Kenpachi Zaraki
"Consume everything, demon of the blood-thirsty sword." - Tite Kubo is the Captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. Among the current captains in the Gotei 13, he's the only Captain to have obtained his position by defeating and killing the previous Captain of the division. He's also the only Captain who doesn't know the name of his Zanpakutō and can't perform its Bankai. He is well-known for his blood-lust and fanatical love for fighting. His Lieutenant is Yachiru Kusajishi. Kenpachi is a ******* History before joining the Gotei 13.]] Kenpachi's surname comes from the district he once resided in, Zaraki, which is district #80 of the North Alley of Rukongai. District #80 is the worst, most lawless region of Rukongai, full of thieves and murderers (whereas area #1 is the most orderly and law-abiding). While residing in District #80, Kenpachi was nameless. During that time, he became proficient in swordsmanship and killed numerous enemies. During his travels outside of District #80, he found a small girl and named her Yachiru, in remembrance of the only person he ever admired, after she showed no fear of his sword. Yachiru came from area #79, Kusajishi, where her parents were murdered. The two events were apparently quite close. On that day, he also took on a name: Kenpachi, the title bestowed upon the strongest Shinigami in every generation, the one who has slain the most enemies and won the most battles.Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 6-12 Before he became a captain, he fought and defeated Ikkaku Madarame; he was told by Kenpachi to accept the defeat and survive so he can then became stronger in order to get revenge, from that point on Ikkaku pledged to serve under Kenpachi from there on out, (Ikkaku doesn't actually get the chance to do so until he joins the 11th Division).Bleach manga; Chapter 206, page 8-16 Captain.]] After some time had passed, Kenpachi found his way to Seireitei. There he defeated and killed the previous Captain of the 11th Division (whose name was also Kenpachi due to it being a title assigned to the Captain of the 11th Division regardless of who it may be) and gained his seat in the Gotei 13 in this manner (according to the 3rd Captain Qualification Trial). It was his assumption of the captain's seat in this way which caused Maki Ichinose to leave Soul Society; it was also this action that made Kaname Tōsen revile him.Bleach anime; Episode 76 Once he achieved this, Ikkaku, along with his friend Yumichika Ayasegawa, joined the 11th Division. Sometime shortly after joining Kenpachi was forced to learn kendō from Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto because he hadn't learned any formal swordsmanship training, having bypassed those normally necessary qualification due to the way he attained his position. Kenpachi hates using kendō because his battles would end too quickly with it, so he only uses it if his own life is in danger.Bleach manga; Chapter 311, page 17-18 Synopsis Agent of the Shinigami arc Kenpachi first appears with Gin Ichimaru, and both were teasing Byakuya Kuchiki about his sister Rukia Kuchiki being sentenced to death, saying that he is depressed, as a noble family wouldn't stand to have a criminal as a member. Byakuya says that he didn't think lower class people could understand the feelings of nobles. Kenpachi counters by telling him not really but he is very bright, and since he is so bright why doesn't Byakuya allow him to finish Rukia off before she is executed. Byakuya states he didn't know with Kenpachi's level he could actually kill people. Kenpachi tells him to try him and the two were about to engage in combat but Gin stopped Kenpachi by tying and luring him away.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, page 9-13 Soul Society arc After Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends arrive in Soul Society, Kenpachi tells Gin Ichimaru that a captain should have no problem killing a Ryoka. Kenpachi asks Yamamoto where the Ryoka are heading, but an invasion alarm goes off and Kenpachi runs out of the captains' meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter 82-83 He begins to hunt the strongest ryoka, but his lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi guides him in the wrong direction for some time.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, page 21 While he is lost, he comes across the 4th Division's compound and he finds and stops Mayuri from "interrogating" his 3rd Seated Officer, Ikkaku Madarame. Once Mayuri leaves, Ikkaku tells Kenpachi that the Ryoka Ichigo is getting stronger and that he is aware of the captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 93, page 11-15 After awhile, he figures out where Ichigo is heading and proceeds to wait for him to arrive. While Ichigo, Ganju Shiba and Hanatarō Yamada run through the Seireitei they encounter Zaraki's tremendous reiatsu. Among the three he tries to discern which one is the strongest and finally realizes its Ichigo. He goes and introduces himself and tells Ichigo he has come to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 103, page 6-19 Zaraki confronts Ichigo as the others try get away from his strong reiatsu but aren't capable of getting far. Zaraki is determined to fight Ichigo no matter what the issue maybe, showing himself to be unconcerned with his friends or Rukia's fate.Bleach manga; Chapter 104, page 1-11 When Zaraki sees Ichigo's battle stance he compliments him on though it has openings but admits that he likes his spiritual pressure. Zaraki acknowledges that he understands why Ikkaku lost to him, but makes note that Ichigo is still weaker them him, so he decides to give Ichigo a fighting stance. Zaraki then bares his chest and tells Ichigo to cut him anywhere and not to hold back. When Ichigo refuses to attack a unarmed opponent, while Zaraki commends him he states that it is simply a handicap and while he appreciates the thought Ichigo should save his sympathy for someone else. Zaraki warns him to either kill or be killed.Bleach manga; Chapter 104, page 13-17 Ichigo attacks Zaraki's exposed chest directly but causes no injury much to his confusion. Zaraki is unamused and disappointed and begins to unsheathe his Zanpakuto and tells Ichigo its his turn and asks him not to die to quickly.Bleach manga; Chapter 104, page 20-22 When Ichigo's hand starts to bleed, Zaraki asks him why he seems to be surprised that his sword can't cut him. Zaraki then pushes Ichigo back using his arm against Ichigo's blade. Zaraki then explains why Ichigo's sword can't scratch him. He then takes out his own sword and asks Ichigo that at the very least he should try to place a dent upon his sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 105, page 1-8 Ichigo tries to run away from Zaraki but he can't seem to shake him and ends up running into at every turn. Zaraki eventually gets bored of chasing after him and sits down. He finally seems happy when Ichigo confronts him, Zaraki then asks if Ichigo is preparing to die or if he is surrendering. Ichigo refuses to do either, he goes to attack and finally succeeds in injuring Zaraki.Bleach manga; Chapter 108, page 13-27 Zaraki is extremely excited at the revelation that Ichigo can actually injure him, he tells Ichigo to not relax and keep his spiritually pressure up, he then attacks Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 109, page 1-5 The two clash and the battle continues with Zaraki having the upper hand but is happy to see Ichigo improving. He comments on how Ichigo is using the sounds of his bells to determine his position. Ichigo questions if Zaraki is underestimating him as he has not released his Zanpakuto. Zaraki then explains that his Zanpakuto has no name and has never had a seal on it, its currently in its true form. Ichigo is relieved to hear this and goes to attack once again but Zaraki goes to stop him and explains further about his Zanpakuto's state. He then stabs his Zanpakuto through Ichigo's breaking right through it and stabbing Ichigo in the chest, he then tells Ichigo that he warned him not to relax his spiritual pressure and that it has become weak because he saw a chance to win. He retracts out has sword frustrated that the battle was so easy and is now over.Bleach manga; Chapter 109, page 11-19 Ichigo eventually gets up much to Zaraki's surprise accompanied by a large burst of spiritual pressure. Ichigo then goes to attack Zaraki surprising him further and dealing him a serious injury to the left side from his shoulder down the side of his torso. Zaraki deflects Ichigo's next attack and stabs his sword into a nearby building, Zaraki begins to laugh and becomes extremely excited and says that now the fight is just getting started, noting that they should drag out the fight. He then lunges at Ichigo and causes his face to get cut by the blade just to get close to Ichigo. The battle escalates even more, regardless of his injuries Zaraki continues to fight, it is then that Ichigo learns the drive behind Zaraki's personality. Bleach manga; Chapter 112, page 5-15 Zaraki realizes that both he and Ichigo are evenly matched and he enjoys the feeling and euphoria of the moment, causing him to take off his eyepatch, making note that he considers Ichigo a worthy opponent so it only makes sense to fight him at full power.Bleach manga; Chapter 112, page 18-19 Zaraki's spiritual power rises as he removes his eyepatch, prompting Ichigo to wonder whats going on, so Zaraki explains to him what the eyepatch does. Zaraki then takes out his Zanpakuto and cuts a nearby building in half with one quick slash. He then tells Ichigo he will use all his power to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 113, page 3-7 When Ichigo increases his power he greatly impresses Zaraki, it is then that Ichigo explains that he can do so by borrowing Zangetsu's power and fighting side by side with him, and that he will never loss to someone like him who only fights by himself. Zaraki asks if Zangetsu is Ichigo's Zanpakuto, fighting side by side with it, and borrowing its power, as Zaraki finds it ridiculous. He believes that Zanpakuto are just tools of war, believing that fighting side by side with one is the words for weak losers who are afraid to fight on their own. They both release their spiritual pressure and run at each other to make a final strike that release enough spiritual pressure that it collapses all the buildings around them. The battle ends in a draw, with Ichigo falling first and Kenpachi shortly after, both admitting defeat.Bleach manga; Chapter 113, page 10-18 Yachiru calls for Retsu Unohana to heal Kenpachi, Kenpachi tells Yachiru that he lost but needs to pay him back. He raises his sword and acknowledges that he ignored it for a long time and wants it to communicate with him. Kenpachi does not hear it speak and faints, which scares Yachiru.Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 1-18 During his recovery in his quarters, Yachiru and Makizō Aramaki bring back Orihime Inoue and he tells her that he will help her find Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 128, page 16-18 Much later on, Orihime guides Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Makizō to Ichigo and finds Yasutora Sado, Uryū Ishida, and Ganju Shiba on the way, freeing them in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 137, page 5-12 As they continue to search for Ichigo, Kenpachi realizes that they are being followed, and Captains Kaname Tōsen and Sajin Komamura, as well as their respective lieutenants Shūhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba confront them. Kenpachi tells his subordinates to go ahead without him, but Ikkaku and Yumichika stay behind, eager to fight as well. Though reluctant, Kenpachi accepts their help, and they fight against Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon elsewhere.Bleach manga; Chapter 138-139 Kenpachi alone battles the Captain Komamura and Captain Tōsen and is able to fend them off easily, which leads him to goading them into releasing their Bankai. Although Sajin is reluctant to do so, Kaname obliges, revealing that he always had an uneasy feeling about Kenpachi since he became a captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 139 & 143 When Kaname releases his Bankai (which changes a small area in general), Kenpachi learns that he is unable to see, hear, and sense spirit energy. However, he is still able to fight off Kaname with the sense of touch, as he is able to feel when the blade makes contact with his body. However, Kenpachi becomes frustrated with this style of fighting and lets Kaname impale him with his sword. Kenpachi then grabs hold of Suzumushi's hilt and figures out that only by grabbing Suzumushi is he able to see and hear Kaname. Before Kaname can attack him, Kenpachi grabs Suzumushi once more and manages to gravely wound Kaname, which dispels his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 146-148 Kaname tries to retaliate, but Sajin blocks a slash from Kenpachi, which shatters his helmet. Kenpachi reveals that he never cared what Sajin looked like (though he was curious) and proceeds to fight against him once he releases his Bankai. However, the battle doesn't last long; Sajin senses Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai fighting and abandons his fight with Kenpachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 148-149 Yumichika appears sometime afterwards and tells Kenpachi the result of his battle. Kenpachi, in turn, tells him that Sajin ran off. He is surprised when seeing Yumichika with no signs of injury against Hisagi, which begins to question him but Yumichika begins to talk about beauty (much to Kenpachi's annoyance).Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 1-2 While they do receive Isane Kotetsu's message about Aizen's betrayal, they did not accompany the other captains to Sōkyoku Hill.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 10 A week after the incident with Aizen, Kenpachi finds Ichigo training with Ikkaku on his division's grounds. Seeing his wounds healed completely, Kenpachi tries to fight him again, but Ichigo runs off and Kenpachi is unable to find him (even after hours of searching).Bleach manga; Chapter 180, page 11-12 He does not see Ichigo and his friends when they leave the Soul Society, telling Yachiru that him and Ichigo will certainly meet again because they are the only ones who are what they seem to be. Bount arc Kenpachi and his squad feel the presence of a old member from squad 11, Maki Ichinose, but he tells everyone to ignore him.Bleach anime; Episode 74 He attends a meeting called by Mayuri, which concerns missing data from his division's archives. Kenpachi tells Yachiru that he is aware of this because it could be Maki Ichinose that is responsible for the deed (which is later confirmed).Bleach anime; Episode 74-75 Kenpachi also helps fight off the Bount invasion in Soul Society, at first he refused to help, but after hearing that the 10th division spotted Maki Ichinose, he sets off to find him, arriving in time to stop him from attacking Chad. Kenpachi then informs Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Ichigo to let him fight Maki. Kenpachi fights Maki and is generally unimpressed by the former officer's strength. Maki manages to trick Kenpachi and traps him within his Saigyoku Nijigasumi ability, but Kenpachi breaks through it by briefly removing his eyepatch. He congratulates Maki for forcing him into removing his eyepatch, despite for only a second. Maki, realizing the battle has turned against him, attacks Kenpachi frantically and questions why he has so much power, yet has no just reason in using it. Kenpachi silences him and tells him that he should fight on his own accord instead of being dependent on others. After realizing the meaning of Kenpachi's words, Maki and Kenpachi charge at each other with full power, but Kenpachi claims victory and greatly wounds Maki (also breaking his sword). The fight with Maki was over, and Kenpachi takes Yachiru and heads back towards the Seireitei.Bleach anime; Episode 98 Arrancar arc Kenpachi appears to Ichigo as his instinct and desire to win, explaining to him that they were both the type of people who lived to fight battle after battle. After Orihime is taken to Hueco Mundo, Kenpachi arrives with Byakuya Kuchiki to retrieve Tōshirō Hitsugaya's group and bring them back to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 238, page 16-17 The New Captain Syūsuke Amagai arc It is known that Kenpachi had to fight the new 3rd division captain. Syūsuke Amagai then made a request to Commander General Yamamoto to start inter-division training sessions so the Gotei 13 could better coordinate its divisions. The idea was initially unpopular among most other captains, particularly Kenpachi Zaraki, who did not believe he should be concerned with other divisions' problems. He then proceeds to go after Ichigo after finding out he was in Soul Society, but both Ichigo and Kenpachi end up protecting princess Rurichiyo from assassins. Kenpachi then finds Rukia who tells him to keep the incident a secret, however, he does not even know what is going on. Hueco Mundo arc '' to kill Nnoitra Jiruga.]] Later, in Hueco Mundo, Kenpachi comes to Ichigo's aid during his battle with the Arrancar Tesla, dealing him a mortal blow with a single strike and then engaging Nnoitra Jiruga in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 298 The two fight each other but can not do much to each other. Kenpachi manages to stab Nnoitra in the left eye but he survives due to his hollow hole. Later in the battle, Nnoitra tears off Kenpachi's eyepatch and Kenpachi manages to land a massive blow that critically injures Nnoitra. Nnoitra is confused and Kenpachi reveals to him that the eyepatch he wears seals his power.Bleach manga; Chapter 306-308 Infuriated, Nnoitra finally releases his Zanpakutō, which heals the injury Kenpachi inflicted upon him after his eyepatch was torn off. Nnoitra lands a single hit on Kenpachi which seemingly incapacitates him and then sets his sights on Yachiru, but Kenpachi recovers and manages to cut off one of his arms.They continue to fight and Kenpachi manages to pin Nnoitra down, but Nnoitra reveals his two hidden arms and pierces Kenpachi's abdomen.Bleach manga; Chapter 309, page 9-20''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 310, page 3-21 Kenpachi becomes excited at this and fights Nnoitra with full force, sustaining many injuries in the process. After being critically wounded by Nnoitra, Kenpachi begins to realize how close to death he is and reluctantly uses kendō, landing a massive blow to Nnoitra. Kenpachi turns to leave but Nnoitra charges him, claiming he can still fight back. Kenpachi manages to land a powerful blow, finally killing Nnoitra. Nnoitra dies on his feet and Kenpachi stands over Nnoitra's corpse victorious, thanking him for the good fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 311-313 He then tells Ichigo to get his sword and requests Orihime to heal him; however, Starrk arrives to recapture her and he narrowly avoids both Kenpachi's and Ichigo's attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 313, page 13-18 When Ichigo hears from Aizen that he plans to destroy Karakura Town, he precedes to run off. Kenpachi tells him not to be so hasty, he then tells him that everything is planned and not only did Urahara send the Captains to Hueco Mundo but also to make it possible to wage war in Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 314, page 16-18 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc When captain Shunsui Kyōraku asks about the whereabouts of Zaraki as all the other captains and lieutenants have made it to the emergency meeting. Ikkaku Madarame states that he told Zaraki, but he didn't want to come. Yumichika Ayasegawa, explains that when a captain sends a lieutenant in his place, they have no choice but to listen.Bleach anime; Episode 230 Equipment Eyepatch Power Seal: Kenpachi wears an eyepatch created by the 12th Division just for him, that can seal his reiatsu. The patch is constantly eating away at his spiritual energy, but since he has so much of it, it does not noticeably hinder him in battle; In fact it makes him just up to par with some other Captains and Espada. The reason for wearing it is that since Kenpachi loves fighting so much, he cannot fight most opponents at full strength without defeating them quickly. He also wears bells to this effect, so the enemy can hear him.Bleach manga; Chapter 109, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 113, page 5 Quotes *"You want a reason ... for fighting? Why don't you just accept it already, Ichigo?! You seek out fights. You desire power. Isn't that right, Ichigo? Everyone who searches for power, without exception, searches for battle! Do you fight in order to become more powerful? Or do you want more power so you can fight? I can't tell you that. The only thing I know for sure is guys like us were born this way! We were born to fight, Ichigo! Your instincts will keep leading you toward new battles. It's the only way you have. The only way to become stronger. Fight, Ichigo! If you want the power to control your enemy, take that sword in your hand and cut him down! That's your only option! That's the road that continues in front of you and remains behind you! Ichigo!" *(To Ichigo) "Against you, I think I could fight with no restraints at all." *(To Maki Ichinose) "You live like an ivy vine: you could only survive by clinging onto the trees." *(To Tōsen) "Sanity? Worthless things like that, I would not have as long as I can remember." *(To Ichigo) "Now I could fight you without holding back." *"My sword, I ignored you for a long time, so could you please give me more power to become stronger?" *(To Gin) "Are you kidding me? The ones afraid to die are you and the captain of the 9th Division!" *(To Byakuya Kuchiki, whom he was about to engage in combat with) "Why don't you test me then?!" *"I named you Yachiru, in memory of the only person I ever admired." *"Never admit defeat and ask for a quick death! Die first, then admit defeat! If you are defeated but didn't die, it just means you were lucky! At those times, think only about survival! Survive and think only about killing the one who failed to kill you!" References Navigation de:Kenpachi Zaraki es:Kenpachi Zaraki Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Male